


Nobody Loves You Baby (the way I do)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry acorda Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Loves You Baby (the way I do)

**Nobody Loves You Baby (the way I do)**

 

Toda vez que Harry olhava para Louis ele sentia seu coração pular uma batida, sua boca ficava seca e suas mãos começavam a suar. E quando Louis sorria para ele… Uau era uma visão mais bela do que qualquer obra-prima. 

Liam tinha mandado Harry para acordar Louis, eles tinham uma entrevista em uma hora, mas Harry ainda não conseguiu parar de observar seu namorado dormindo tão pacificamente, ele era tão lindo com o cabelo bagunçado e roncando levemente. Em momentos como este Harry tem certeza que o ama.

Ele senta na ponta de cama e começa a acariciar os cabelos bagunçados de Louis, que se aconchega para mais perto de Harry.

“Lou, babe?” Harry chama baixinho e começa a despejar beijos no rosto do mais velho. Louis puxa Harry para mais perto. 

“Acorda babe, temos que ir.” Harry dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Louis.

“Eu não quero levantar. Vem dormir comigo Hazza.” Diz Louis manhoso com a voz rouca.

“Bem que eu queria, mas Liam vai me matar se nós não estivermos no carro em 20 minutos.” Harry levanta da cama e um tapa da bunda de Louis no caminho para porta. “Vamos, vamos.”

“Não Harry!” Louis levanta e puxa Harry para perto dele, mas não calcula o peso de Harry e os dois caem de volta da cama, Harry em cima de Louis. Os dois começam a rir e logo estão se beijando.

“Argh você nem escovou os dentes ainda Lou.” Harry diz quando eles se separam por ar. Louis da risada e beija ele de novo.

“Ah você ama até o meu mau hálito Hazza, eu sei.” E Harry ama mesmo, Harry ama cada pequeno pedaço de Louis, até as partes que ele não gosta, ele ainda ama. Harry está perdido e ele não se importa.

“Cala boca, Louis.” É o que Harry diz, ele não quer começar a ficar todo romântico agora, não quando eles estão atrasados.

“Eu também te amo Curly.” Louis o beija de novo antes de levantar e ir ao banheiro.

Harry sorri olhando pra onde seu namorado foi, oh ele está tão apaixonado por Louis, é ridículo.  
Mas ele mal pode esperar para terminar os compromissos do dia e poder mostrar para Louis o quando ele o ama... Mais tarde. Harry suspira.

E se Louis permitir, pelo resto da sua vida.

 

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_  
_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do_  
_It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe you are fireproof,_  
_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava com Harry x Louis feelings, então saiu isso. xD


End file.
